<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Ianto and Martha by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482316">Team Ianto and Martha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ianto, BAMF Martha, BAMF Martha Jones, Hogwarts, Magical Ianto Jones, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, but its cool bc i put them in an AN, magical martha jones, some spells you probably forgot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Martha spent the majority of their childhood together, they were in the same classes and became best friends. After the battle of Hogwarts, Ianto and Martha went into the muggle world and attempted to put everything behind them.<br/>When Death Eaters return and tun the Torchwood SUV into a portkey, what will the two do when they have the option to protect their team or die?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ianto Jones &amp; Martha Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha Jones worked for UNIT, she was sent to work briefly with Torchwood Three. She knew Jack as they once spent a whole year together, the team knew that.<br/>
What they didn't know was Ianto and Martha spent 7 years together.<br/>
<br/>
Ianto Jones was the infamous Slytherin who attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was known for his mischief and many feared him.<br/>
Of course, he was not alone in this mischief. He had a close friend who was with him, every step of the way.<br/>
Martha Jones was also a Slytherin in Hogwarts. She was known as the 'accomplice'.<br/>
Together they wrecked havok and made almost every teachers lives hell.<br/>
But, life was fun.<br/>
<br/>
After the wizarding war, where Ianto and Martha both fought against the Death Eaters and were overjoyed when Voldemort was killed, despite their reputation as extremely proud Slytherins. They both retreated into the Muggle world.<br/>
Martha went to Medical School and became a Doctor after briefly travelling with THE Doctor. While Ianto joined Torchwood One in London.<br/>
After the battle of Canary Wharf, Ianto joined Torchwood Three and was soon accepted as part of the team.<br/>
<br/>
This was a brief history of the two, the closest friends there were. They shared everything and after many years where their only form of communication was an owl, and, unbeknownst to either of them, a reunion was soon to come.<br/>
They were both happy.<br/>
<br/>
When Jack called Martha in to help with Torchwood, they both hid it well but afterwards they had a movie night and talked about everything they had been up to in the 5 years they went without contact.<br/>
<br/>
A week after Martha was called to help with Torchwood Three, something happened.<br/>
<br/>
The team were coming back from rounding up a few weevils. They all reached for the door handles on the SUV at the same time. This set off the first alarm.<br/>
At the speed of light, the car disappeared, along with the six people holding onto it.<br/>
A second later, they were standing in the middle of a graveyard, the car nowhere to be seen.<br/>
<br/>
Ianto and Martha laughed, Ianto said "it's like 5th year all over again!"<br/>
Martha nodded in agreement. <br/>
<br/>
"What the FUCK is going on??" Owen bellowed, bringing the two out of their laughing fit.<br/>
<br/>
Before anybody could get a word in, the figure of a small man appeared from behind a gravestone.<br/>
<br/>
"Ianto, Martha, how excellent it is to see you again!"<br/>
Ianto smirked, Martha held a look of disgust, while the rest of the team looked at eachother in confusion.<br/>
"Yeah, wish I could say the same Wormtail." Ianto mumbled, a crooked smile contoured on his lips.<br/>
"You got it?" He whispered the Martha.<br/>
The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a long stick, while Ianto did the same.<br/>
"Always." She replied.<br/>
<br/>
"Anybody want to fill us in!" Gwen shouted, causing Tosh to jump back in suprise.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes Ianto, my young prince, you want to inform your little pets into our deepest secrets?" The man known as Wormtail, suggested with the grin that was far to big for his face.<br/>
<br/>
Ianto and Martha shared a worried look, before they both nodded and rushed to the Torchwood Team.<br/>
<br/>
"We have to keep them safe" Martha whispered angrily to Ianto.<br/>
"Don't you think I fucking know that" The young man replied, with the same amount of anger in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
He took a deep breath and said to the team.<br/>
<br/>
"You four HAVE to stay hidden!"<br/>
"Not matter what happens." Martha stated.<br/>
"Stay hidden!" Ianto finished.<br/>
<br/>
"Ianto? Martha?" Jack asked, fear laced his voice.<br/>
"Not now Jack." Was all Martha said to him.<br/>
"We'll tell you everything at the hub, that is-" Ianto stopped, unable to finish his sentence.<br/>
"If we survive this." Martha finished.<br/>
<br/>
The two took a few shakey breaths.<br/>
<br/>
"No, tell us now. Teaboy, you have no power over us. Now tell us what the FUCK is going on." Owen was almost shouting at the end of his sentence.<br/>
<br/>
Before Martha could shout at the idiotic man who was shouting at the man who had saved his life, Ianto had spun around and struck the smaller man as he raised his stick.<br/>
(Of course by 'struck' I mean the light coming out of his respective stick disarmed him.)<br/>
<br/>
"Now hide for Merlins sake!" Martha was telling now.<br/>
<br/>
She guided the group to a larger gravestone as she held out her stick, pointed it at the group and yelled;<br/>
<br/>
"PROTEGO HORRIBILIS!" <strong>(A/N a protection spell)</strong><br/>
She held her position for a few seconds before she felt the spell had been completed.<br/>
<br/>
"Stay here, don't move. This is where you are safest."<br/>
She paused<br/>
"If you see me or Yan go down. Stay there. It's our job to protect you. So, Stay there."<br/>
<br/>
She ran towards Wormtail before anybody could respond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto and Martha held their fighting stance, they held hands with one hand, and held their wands in the other.<br/>
<br/>
"It's time to end this, once and for all." The man said.<br/>
"We have to leave this behind us. Let's do it."<br/>
<br/>
Ianto yelled "EXPELLIARMUS"<br/>
Wormtail was disarmed.<br/>
He rushed to grab his wand.<br/>
Before he could grab it, Martha yelled "SECTUMSEMPRA"<strong> (A/N Snapes spell is HBP)</strong><br/>
Wormtail fell to the floor, bleeding rapidly.<br/>
<br/>
Ianto hugged Martha shouting out "THATS MY GIRL!" "I learned from the best." Was all she said to this.<br/>
<br/>
As Wormtail lay on the floor, bleeding out, the figure of Lucius Malfoy walked from beyond the shadows. Accompanied by 5 other Death Eaters.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah Lucius, what a delight it is to see you again!" Ianto stated sarcastically.<br/>
"Mr Jones. It's such a shame nobody killed you in the Muggle world yet."<br/>
Martha began to run forward to punch his stupid face.<br/>
<br/>
Ianto held her back and whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Martha, my sweet. Don't waste your energy on that dirtbag."<br/>
His voice went even quieter. "You can just kill him from here."<br/>
She looked up at him, a dark look in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
One she hadn't worn since the war ended.<br/>
In all honesty, Ianto brought out the worst in her. Ianto brought out the murderous part of her, but this made her feel strong, powerful and she loved him for it.<br/>
<br/>
"But not yet." Ianto said louder to her.<br/>
<br/>
Her facial expression dropped, before she realised what he was implying.<br/>
A grin spread across her face, one that was sure to make any smart enemy go running in the opposite direction.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius' spell snapped to two out of their trance.<br/>
As he said "Vulnera Sanentur" <strong>(A/N healing spell )</strong> and Wormtail went running, Ianto cursed his dead professor for having made a counterspell for his already perfect spell<br/>
.<br/>
Martha had already used her favourite spell, and it was time for Ianto to use his.<br/>
<br/>
He held his wand out and exclaimed "FIENDFYRE". <strong>(A/N fire snake in DHP2)</strong><br/>
A large snake erupted from his wand.<br/>
<br/>
But it wasn't a normal snake, it was on fire.<br/>
It sent everything in its path on fire.<br/>
The deatheaters sprinted into the direction they came from. Ianto started cackling. Martha laughed too, but looking up to the older man with a hopeful look on her
 face.<br/>
He just nodded as Martha ran towards to direction Lucius ran.<br/>
<br/>
Ianto retracted the snake like creature into his wand.<br/>
<br/>
He looked towards the group of people filled with fear. He mumbled a spell as the warding broke.<br/>
<br/>
He signalled to where Martha had ran towards, and he began running in the same direction.<br/>
<br/>
As he caught up with Martha, he found her pining Lucius to a tree. His face filled with fear and Martha was pointing her wand to his throat.<br/>
<br/>
The team appeared and stopped behind Ianto. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" Lucius pleaded.<br/>
Martha paused, unsure of what to do now she had an audience.<br/>
"Sorry makes no difference. You don't deserve forgiveness, not after all the people you tortured, killed." Ianto spat out coldly.<br/>
"Just be thankful I'm letting Martha do this and not me. You'd be begging for death before I was finished." Ianto spat on Lucius' legs and took a step back, winking at
 his team.<br/>
"Finish him off, but make it slow. I want him to suffer."<br/>
<br/>
He looked back at them. Everybody's face was flooded with fear as Lucius let out a shriek.<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up Malfoy!" He yelled to the man who was halfway to death behind him.<br/>
<br/>
Owen, Gwen and even Tosh and Jack were all terrified of what their precious teaboy would do to them after they had all treated him.<br/>
"Relax guys, Im not going to hurt anybody. This is strictly personal business, to the group of people who killed so many people I care about."<br/>
The team didn't look convinced, but before they could stutter anything out they heard the dead body of Lucius Malfoy collapse to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
Ianto jogged towards Martha and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Martha!" He exclaimed, pressing a small kids to her forehead.<br/>
She looked up at the older man with hope filled eyes. "Really?" She questioned, excitement laced her voice and was noticeable on her face.<br/>
"Yes!" He shouted back.<br/>
"I only scared them off, you took on Peter AND Lucius! That takes some serious courage!"<br/>
<br/>
"Speaking of courage, won't the Ministry show up soon?" Martha asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Shit yeah, I should probably leave them a note of something." Ianto felt around in his pockets.<br/>
<br/>
"No parchment, oh well." He shrugged towards his oldest friend and turned to Lucius. He ripped off his robes and raised his wand.<br/>
As he moved his wand in many swift motions, it left a note to the ministry that was bound to show up very soon.<br/>
As it cut into the skin on his chest and stomach, the writing on Lucius read;<br/>
<br/>
<em>Ah, hello Ministry. Wish we stayed around long enough for you to see us off.<br/>
As you can see, the DEs attacked us, we took a few out, as you can probably see, but there's still more out in the world.<br/>
The Muggle world is probably in danger, but we've got that.<br/>
If you need us, just give me an owl and I'll pass it on.<br/>
Talk to you soon xoxo<br/>
The Master &amp; The Accomplice<br/>
(Give my love to the Minister, Im sure she's glad to see us return home)</em><br/>
<br/>
"We should probably get going now Yan."<br/>
"Yeah, we should. Can't spend anymore time in Azkaban can we?" Ianto let out a slight chuckle<br/>
.<br/>
"APPARATE"<br/>
<br/>
And with that, Torchwood Three had returned to the hub.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed reading it!<br/>I might write a squel in the future, so if you have anything you would want to see in that, feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>